little loli witch
by Darth vast
Summary: Harriet Rose Potter grows up with the potion master of Hogwarts Tom riddle is the good guy and Dumbledore is a dark lord wtf crack-fic slow updates small chapters need beta :( my Grammer sucks also Lily's spell is in my first language and is literally a unteachable language so ;)
1. protect

**warning contains fem,loli,(little) harry also contains diaper girl harry and daddy snape leader of the light tom riddle and dark lord Dumbledore you have been warned.****/!\**

｡‿｡

**#. #**

**#. #**

**disclaimer i do not in any shape or form own harry potter or it's related products and content all rights****prophets and credet goes to JK Rowling and any related poblishing company i make seek nor lay claim to prophet****from writing this it is just a fanfiction and if you are retarded enough to believe otherwise then please check into the****NEAREST MENTAL HEALTH FACILITY AND LEAVE _ME THE FUCK ALONE_ /!**\

...

Thankyou and i hope you enjoy the story;)

...

**(location and time)**

**_lost magic spells_**

**spells magic creature abilities**

mystic affects

(**godricks hollow 11 years ago**)

[ chapter **_one protect_** ]

"you don't have to die. please let me take and hide her so Dumbledore can't kill her" say's one tom marvolo riddle.

As he prepares to save one Harriet Rose Potter from the dark lord Dumbledore.

"Ok just let me put one last protection on her"

**_..._**

**_Sawthyun delgora magia innocentis tōh vas rōh nōh flear schen jiiren tohvar_**

...

lily Potter nee Evans voice distorting started to chant in primordial and three lights started apear

a green one going into the infant a yellow one and pink one leaving the young one.

...

**_tatae losch grakboh zūūn telfan liik fōh dōh mortales agiil proketia rūn blediir kontrel vatey_**

...

as she continues the lights are joined by a red light that had rose petals.

...

**_ta-een ra-zan...vahnae actum_****_!_****_...go see rayas daemos ar-ra mortum satomal al-dae-mus _****ralmaeragna** screamed the last part and all the lights stoped and the child would never be able to age past five control her bladder or stop being innocent and pure. she also can not stop the Aura of cuteness she radiates constantly nor can she be killed but the last part was the point in the first place.

...

(out side)

Dumbledore was about to step up to the wards but something told him not to. so he used his grimm to **shadow smoke** in to living room and attack. james died first but Lily gave her daughter to tom and pleaded with the dark lord 3 times. and he killed her but her blood did not stop. Just as tom was about to flee the house Dumbledore tried to use the **soul ripp****ing curse** on the girl her mother's divine sacrifice plus the other protections kicked in and destroyed the bearded bastards body.


	2. snippets of life

**_AN i'm back it will be a bit before the next update so please be patient:)_****(privit drive little winging Surrey)**...

[snippets of life]

it has been 11 years now and one little is about to start her first step in saving everyone...

but first she needs to avoid her monster of a cousin. you see little Harriet was set to go to her godfather but a certain bitch made a fuss because she was her aunt and she wanted the girl. but then treated her like a dog. only aunt mardg treated her right so now she has a letter a angry cop and her relatives going to jail.

ministryboredof child management ...

Ok so apparently it is not natural to stop ageing at five to have muscular atrophy in your bladder she also seems to radiate cuteness ..."this is weird" a small girl who could not look more than five said. "Miss Potter please mind the Gollum we will not have another incident like the zoo last year" "yesh mish wizobeth" she says as a pacifier is put in her mouth today was a meeting at the ministry appointment to see if she can get a family but sadly with fudge in charge they have there doubts.

"Not again." the caretaker and her assistant watch as a little breaks the office "well at least she didn't blow anything up." ...**_booom fwoush kerbam_** "you were saying." "oopsie i think i should go to-." that is as far as she got before Falling asleep. it is no wonder with the tantrum she just had. seriously who thought it a good idea to tell

her she doesn't exist when in the same room as the head D.M.L.E of the i meen fuck. the care taker of the orphanage wrote a letter to her old friend and asked snape to handle the situation before she did like when he was little.

**(hogwarts)**

"Harriet Potter." miss cat lady called the adorable little girl moved to the stool and had to climb it and put on mr hat she can't remember anyone's name at that moment she was sleepy and hungry. the hat sat on her head and seemed to not want to let her go but finally it calls slytherin

and** done**

An next chapter will have more i just need to think about how daloris umbitch i can't spell her name will react to Harriet it this story will take place after the trial. if your mad about the pitunia and her ilk i have a plan for them but Harriet will need them in sixth year but right now they're staying in jail XD. please leave reviews i am a beginner to wrighting and need the help but please no bullying.


	3. short lived plan & toad gets the boot

AN: so. I'm back. yeah.

Harriet potter was just accused of being a dark creature by the head under secretary of the minister and had to stand trial which got everyone to somehow dislike her. But umbridge was not done becoming the new defense professor and giving an unreasonable detention for not dying with her whore mother.

That however exposed the curse of hatred that the woman hit her with but by ministry decree all curses must remain in place this of course pissed off the queen of both magical and mundane Britton and gave a certain Sith lord on a certain cruiser to start waking up.

* * *

Hogwarts november 17th 9:05 PM English standard time

the twins had upon discovering they were Gemini guardians to move the poor girl to there home to have Mr and Mrs Weasley aid in a ritual to remove the hatred all others held because of the curse but again dumbitch. ( this is in Ron's POV) had arrested her on grounds of murder when it was discovered by the toad that Dumbledore died from a deflected spell cast at her. but without her sadistic magic that failed. her actions were uncovered by madam bones and a restraining order against the toad is now in place.

(zodiac spirit guardians are wizards and witches that possess

a sacred star shard and can not be affected by any curse

* * *

auntie mardge house Christmas day

"Harriet sweetie it time to wake up" her aunt spoke softly rousing the toddler of a girl from her nap time the tiny thing opened green eyes and hugged the closest plushie in a display of cuteness and went back to sleep only to be picked up and brought to the changeing table where her diaper was changed and her Christmas onesie was put on her she can still remember that one

it was her favorite memory besides meeting her daddy

{flashback}

marry Christmas baby girl said miss pretty kitty and daddy as they gave Harriet a gift the cute thing was that of all slytherin's she hadn't grown any since she started Hogwarts and was still tiny one ravenclaw tried to be meen to her but found she couldn't wich made headmistress tonks get suspicious and call her mentor tom and ask he just started to laugh and said

"if your capable of willingly doing her harm you are a monster and belong in the ground her aura will make that girl to cute to hurt not to mention the fact that she's a little a loli and who knows what the hell her mother put on her as protection so yeah you need to be under the influence of the forbidden black to even think of hurting that cinnamon roll. well good luck because I am going to try and save your sister from mind control and kill umbridge."

* * *

AN: a little exposition on the girl who lived and a slight change in plans you see i don't know what

direction to go so please review and give me your thoughts on things and where you want the story to lead

also if there is anything you can point out about my Grammer i would appreciate it I'm merely a beginner

and will likely pay attention to constructive criticism but i will not tolerate bullying so please and thank you

ps to whoever can make a good geuse (how do spell check when you don't get the word on three separate

programs) what Harriet's wand is will get a mention in the next chapter.


End file.
